


Oh Osik, We’re Really Planning This

by KellietaGray



Series: The Unintended Rebellion [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 79's (Star Wars), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, No Beta, Star wars swears, brothers support each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellietaGray/pseuds/KellietaGray
Summary: Fox was pretty sure that it was a joke. They weren’t going to actually plan treason. But it would be nice to have an ear to vent at or even to tell his treacherous thoughts to. Or, well, share them virtually in a chat forum. He was not about to voice it out loud where someone could hear it and report it to people who could get him decommissioned.
Series: The Unintended Rebellion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085339
Comments: 19
Kudos: 95
Collections: Captain Rex Stuff, Commander Fox





	Oh Osik, We’re Really Planning This

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This muse has taken hold of me, and so this came into being!  
> I use a lot of star wars swears and I figure you can get the gist of them from the context.  
> This also might be crack.  
> I hope you like this!

79’s was a sanctuary for the brave clone solders of the Grand Army of the Republic. It was the one place where they could unwind and have complimentary drinks. It was also a place where the clones from different legions or battalions could get together in person and confirm that they were still alive with their still living batchmates and friends.

It also goes without saying that though it could get rowdy, no clone ever dared to be disorderly inside of that particular building. It was basically taboo. And so it was also the one place that corsec and the non-clone senate guards had no reason to be. Anything that happened in that bar was clone enforced and clone handled. 

There were stories about how 79’s was started. The rumors were crazy. It was everything from a clone with those numbers retiring after an injury and somehow making it, to a lover of a clone with those numbers starting the place to honor the clone they loved after death and bring happiness to the brothers left behind. There were even innocuous ones like a friend creating the bar or someone just wanting to give back to the unpaid solders while making revenue from the non-clone patrons.

Fox didn’t really care about that. All he really cared about was that he was exhausted and was on leave for the rest of the night. The other commanders of the Coruscant Guard had promised that he was not going to be disturbed. Now he was going to relax with his batch and the other commanders, and maybe plan a bit of treason.

And wasn’t that daunting. Fox was pretty sure that it was a joke. They weren’t going to actually plan treason. But it would be nice to have an ear to vent at or even to tell his treacherous thoughts to. Or, well, share them virtually in a chat forum. He was not about to voice it out loud where someone could hear it and report it to people who could get him decommissioned.

Of course, the moment that he walked into the place there was a slight ripple of surprise. But with his bucket off and not even in his arms, it was very clear that Fox was there for a drink and not to break anything up.

That was made double obvious when a familiar voice called out “Fox, vod, over here!” It was Ponds, clearly already a bit tipsy and more relaxed than anyone had seen him for a while. With him were thee very easy to identify commanders. Each marked already by their experiences in the war. 

One had a long thin scar crossing his face but missing anything important, Grey. The next was clearly Gree with his green armor and horrible red hair shaved into two stripes. And finally, there was Bly with the ridiculous yellow markings on his cheeks.

Fox gave a grin full of teeth as he took the last seat. As he did he also accepted the invite to a chat room that Ponds had prepped for this night. Annoyingly enough, the thing was named ‘We Support Fox’ with an extravagant font that someone had added. These people had too much free time on their hands. Maybe it was time to schedule his medics for an inspection. 

…

Chat Room: We Support Fox

(Fox has been added to the chat)

Cody: Welcome in! I would like to start off by saying that we are all here for you.

Fox: Cut the osik before you choke on it.

…

The head of the Coruscant Guard didn’t bother to stop his eye roll, especially since out loud Bly was boasting about the first round of drinks being on him. That meant next to nothing considering the drinks were free. Still, it would hide any reaction that they had. 

Multitasking was a thing. One that they all had gotten good at. Even more so now that they were near constantly gossiping with each other behind everyone’s back. It got to the point that some of the clones made it a game to see just how much they could get away with gossiping in the presence of their COs.

Still, this was the price of having such a large family.

…

Keel: Srsly tho, too sappy

Gree: Keeli, your typing is getting less and less recognizable. How are we supposed to read that?

Wolf: don’t even get my started on that. The shinies have started saying acronyms aloud! OLFG (oh little force gods) is one of them. The other is BP (bantha poodoo)

Ponds: Alright children, bitch about that later, this is for Fox to vent his frustrations. He clearly needs it more and I’m pretty sure that we need to know some of this too.

Wrecks: I’ll take Cody’s comm if I have to. Carry on ori’vod.

Fox: That karking shabuir that calls himself the supreme chancellor gave me 8 inches of paperwork this morning. All of which needed his signature. But I have said that before. What really gets me are the privet meetings he has off the books with the trade federation, banking clans, and that fat twi’lek senator who doesn’t actually do anything for his planet. He has his own guards to stand by the door for those things, but he insists that we need to be a stone’s throw away for his own convenience. And don't tell Stone I used that phrase, he hates it. 

Fox: I’ve been doing his paper work, making plans for planetary protection, and for some kriffing reason I am also doing the job of the chief of judicial! We have a drunk tank in the guard house. A kriffing drunk tank! And don’t even get me started on the investigator who deals with things when something happens in the senate. I have purposefully forgotten their name. The police droids would do better than him. And so we end up doing all of his leg work as well.

Fox: Stone and Thire usually take the off-world missions. Thorn and I are mostly in the business of preventing assassinations. We stopped fifteen today. Three poisonous plants sent as ‘ _gifts_ ’, a shooter on the top of a building across the way, four amateur bounty hunters, two bombs, a droid sent to cut through the window and place a poisonous bug inside, three senatorial aids who went to knife the opposing senators, and a close call with an allergic reaction. Though that last one might have been an actual accident. Surprisingly, none of those were for our esteemed chancellor himself. In fact, I can only just remember 2 attempts on his life since I started as head of the guard.

Bly: Two? That sounds like way too little

Cody: it is. I have stopped several assassinations for my own jedi, let alone whenever I have a senator with us.

Wrecks: I personally hate it when Senator Amidala comes with us. She always seems to be in danger.

Cody: Or do you hate it because of how narrow minded your general gets around her?

Wrecks: Shut up Cody!

Bacara: Ridiculous. Are you all actually fighting in this war?

Gree: Hey! that is not fair. I had been reclaiming a planet for the past three tendays.

Cody: I’m actually on my way to a new battle at this very minute. Just need the separatists to arrive.

Grey: but besides that you were talking about the senators making you do illegal things before

Fox: Oh yeah! My least favorite part of the job. The senate commandos take bribes like no ones business. But us clones apparently have a reputation for not being bought. Instead they threaten us with censure. With Kamino. The creepy bastard smirked at me once and told me point blank to kill someone. I did. It sucked and was wrong, but good soldiers follow orders. I can’t keep the others safe if he has me killed.

Keel: isnt that like, treason. on his part. killing smone innocent 

Ponds: yes, I'm pretty sure it is. 

Fox: And who has the power to enforce that? Have you seen the emergency powers that the senate have just handed over to him? Even when a vote fails he can overturn it without anyone knowing because they never check the karking paperwork. As high as he is now, no one has the authority to arrest him, or even to tell him no.

Cody: please, tell me you are exaggerating.

Fox: no. I cant say that. That would be lying and I haven’t even done that to soften the blow to my shinies.

Wolf: well kriff

Fox: And guess who has to sign off on the paper work for decommissioning? Th chancellor, but oh wait, he gives them to me and watches over my shoulder sometimes as I sign them.

Ponds: What?

Fox: And I really shouldn’t be on my third drink so quickly because I don’t think I’ve ever told anyone that before.

Bly: Vod, that is not healthy.

Cody: What can we do to help you?

Fox: Kill the chancellor.

Fox: Really, I don’t see anything that can be done. We are stuck like this.

Wolf: Double kriff?

Fox: and have I mentioned the weird calls he takes or sends at random times where he forces everyone out of his office and puts up jammers? He doesn’t even do that for when the high generals are calling about important battle plans.

…

Fox wasn’t surprised when the chat went dead for a few minutes. He was frustrated and soon to be way too drunk for this. But at least Gree was letting him laugh as he described something completely nerdy and with wild gestures to keep the chat hidden.

It was good that he had one of the good generals. General Unduli seemed to take care of her troopers along with her padawan, and encouraged their sometimes strange hobbies. Said padawan was also a part of this story. Apparently there had been some jedi shenanigans that resulted in some good hearted fun.

…

Cody: Alright, I’m on board with treason. What do we need to do?

Wrecks: just like that?

Cody: Yes

Keel: yeah

Gree: yep

Ponds: Yes

Grey: Yeah.

Bly: Yes

Wolf: uh-hu

Bacara: there is literally nothing I can do that would help you.

Wrecks: Alright

Fox: Awesome! I am the planetary defense. I guess we have to secure our weak points first.

Gree: So, Kamino, the Jedi Temple?, the senators, all of our vod’e

Bly: we need evidence, just in case. Maybe we can plant some bugs? Tap into his comms and all of that.

Grey: We cannot be implicated at all. It has to be completely unrelated to us. Whatever we do.

Fox: And someone needs to take with Colt about securing Kamino. I mean, it should be easy enough considering how many of us are there and all.

Ponds: I’ll add him.

Fox: wow. We really are planning this. You know that wasn’t actually what I meant to do here.

Cody: But if we don’t protect each other, then who will? Yes we serve the republic, but the interests of the republic is more than one man. And I am not going to lose more vod’e then we are already losing in these battles.

Wolf: well said

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it.  
> Again, this probably did not happen, ever, but I thought it would be fun.  
> Please let me know what you all thought about it!


End file.
